ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
What Lay Beyond
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 373 (hardcover) 488 (paperback) | ISBN = 074343112X (hardcover) ISBN 0743456831 (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = David Kaye | ABRunTime = 3 hours 49 minutes | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0743509455 }} The astounding conclusion to the Gateways saga! Summary ;From the book jacket :Created by the ancient Iconians, the Gateways offer instantaneous transport across unimaginable distances. Throughout the known galaxy, the sudden reactivation of the Gateways has destabilized interstellar relations – and forced several of Starfleet's finest commanders to leap through separate Gateways into the unknown. :Captain James T. Kirk of ''Star Trek: The Original Series. Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Colonel Kira Nerys of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Captain Kathryn Janeway of Star Trek: Voyager. Captains Calhoun and Shelby of Star Trek: New Frontier. Captain Nick Keller of Star Trek: New Earth.'' :All of these heroes have taken the ultimate gamble: hurling themselves through a Gateway without any forewarning of what lay beyond. Now each must face his or her own unique challenge, while struggling to find a way back to the ships and homes left behind.... Stories One Giant Leap ;by Susan Wright Characters: James T. Kirk Exodus ;by Diane Carey Characters: Nick Keller Horn and Ivory ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido Characters: Kira Nerys ; Summary :Kira finds herself stranded on Bajor, some thirty thousand years before her time. She gets engaged in a civil war, fighting alongside General Torrna Antosso on the Perikian Peninsula, and she later becomes his adjutant. It is the days when Bajor was still broken up into different factions, but already, the "Bajora" try to unite the planet - with the help of the Prophets. Kira and Torrna later become prisoners during the waves of the war, but they manage to escape. Back on the peninsula, Torrna is desperate - his wife and his children were all killed during the war. Kira tries to cheer him up and reminds him of his duties. In the meantime, the Fire Caves have collided, it was the time when the Prophets captured the Pah-wraiths there. Kira finally travels to the Fire Caves and finds another Iconian Gateway there. When she steps through it, she briefly meets an alien which apparently is truly an Iconian, and he sends her back to Deep Space 9. :On the station, Kira memorizes over her experiences and finally realizes what she has to do: To accept that Benjamin Sisko is gone, to accept that the world is changing, and finally for her, to accept her being in charge of DS9. In the Queue ;by Christie Golden Characters: Kathryn Janeway Death After Life ;by Peter David Characters: Mackenzie Calhoun The Other Side ;by Robert Greenberger Characters: Jean-Luc Picard Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine story "Horn and Ivory" is reprinted in the ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch omnibus edition, Twist of Faith. * Includes a timeline placing all of Pocket Books' novels, short stories, original audio books, eBooks, novelizations, and young adult books published through December 2001 in chronological order. Cover gallery File:What Lay Beyond audiobook cover.jpg|Audiobook cover References Star Trek: Challenger; Star Trek: New Frontier; Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks cs:What Lay Beyond